The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling a vehicle engine room which contains an internal combustion engine, and a motor-driven fan to cool the engine.
In such a vehicle, when the engine is stopped after a heavy load driving, residual heat of exhaust system of the engine heats atmosphere in the engine room. Under such a condition, or in the so-called hot soak condition, fuel system in the engine room is heated above a temperature which causes vapor lock or percoration of fuel in the fuel system located near the suction system of the engine.
Conventionally, in order to mitigate the above mentioned problem, an engine hood of the engine room is formed with a louver to promote natural draught through the engine room and to vent hot air heated by residual heat of the exhaust system.
However, such a louver may not be formed to have a sufficiently large opening area owing to the limitations relating to appearance of the vehicle. Thus, natural draught capacity of the louver may not be enough to vent out of the engine room large quantity of heat resulting from the residual heat of the exhaust system just after stopping the engine. Consequently, problem of the vapor lock or percolation of fuel cannot be completely eliminated.